1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a biological potential input interface technique where an appliance is manipulated by using biological potential (e.g., myoelectric potential).
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,656 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,447,704 (hereinafter “Patent Document 2”) disclose interfaces which utilize electromyograms.
The interfaces described in Patent Documents 1 and require accurate measurement of the user's biological potential.